Seto's Ride to Power
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED. SETO Kaiba on a white hot motorcycle, speeding on the fast lane. Need I say more? An one shot which metaphorically describes his rise to power.


**Seto's Ride to Power**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note & Synopsis**: My first pure YGO fic, I have only written a crossover before this. A Seto-centered fic, inspired by a particular scene when he was on a motorcycle. An one shot which metaphorically examines Seto's rise to power.

* * *

**Seto's Ride to Power**

The sounds of an engine resonated through the night. A flash of white penetrated through the unyielding darkness. There were few streetlights here. The road ahead was only illuminated by the stars and the full moon above. The trek meandered through unforgiving curves, turning too fast would send a rider on an one-way journey down the cliffs.

However for Seto Kaiba, the challenge only invigorated his ride. As the CEO of a multimillion company, he wasn't one to back down from anything that stood in his way. After all, that wasn't his style.

Neither was running away, but there were times when he needed to refocus - to escape the past, unhindered by the future. He only had to concentrate on a single moment, to feel power reverberated through his core. These were times when Mokuba knew to ready his big brother's motorcycle, a pearl white Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14.

Seto revved the engine and with a single twist of the throttle, injected seamless power into the bike's four cylinder engine, kicking it into high gear.

The landscape streamed by. The taillights made small glows against the pavement ahead. The wind beat rhythmically against his helmet, sailing past his trenchcoat. The deafening roar of the mechanism was the only sound that echoed in his wake.

Seto leaned his six foot frame forward, over the bike's narrow, rigid aluminum exterior that arched over the engine. The low set foot pegs and seat height allowed for easy maneuver as his legs straddled the sides of the motorcycle. He tucked in his arms, hand gripped the handle bars, accelerating his ride even further.

He was oblivious to te speed, didn't care for the fact that he was travelling double the speed limit. The ride was incredibly smooth, unfettered by unwanted vibrations. He couldn't quite describe the adrenaline of having 474 lb of dry weight trembling underneath him. The pure thrill could not be comparable to awakening the Blue Eyes and his two companions, fusing them together to call forth the unforgiving Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Like its yielder, the beast gave an alluring appearance from front to rear. When summoned, the monster's overwhelming power inspired more than simple admiration, it commanded respect.

Seto instinctively headed for an unnamed destination. Gradually slowing down, he coasted the bike gently to a stop. Planting both feet on the ground, he reached up and pulled off his helmet, shaking out his mass of short brown hair.

There was a moment of silence as his hands traced the contours of the machine beneath him - a wind tunneled design without protruding frame spars or conspicuous turn signals. The amalgamation of form and power was all that he needed to regain his equilibrium. He knew who he was. He was Seto Kaiba, the President of the biggest gaming corporation. This was the only thing that mattered.

Satisfied, he replaced his helmet and fastened it securely. He settled himself astride the motorcycle. The folds of his trenchcoat blending in with the white exterior of the bike, until one could not discern the ride from his vessel.

With one twist of a key into the ignition, the engine burst into life. Turning a 360, Seto plunged into the darkness once more, empowered by the dominant creature that he held in his possession.

_The End_

* * *

AN: Please r/r and let me know what you guys think.

The Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 is a real bike. I have written the description as accurate as possible, but I do apologize if I have anything wrong. Just go to the Kawasaki website and you can see a picture of the Pearl Crystal White Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 that is featured in the fic. ;)


End file.
